Plan tordu
by katsumi19
Summary: Kageyama dormait tranquillement comme un bien heureux quand quelqu'un le secoua doucement. "-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, imbécile. -Lève-toi et viens avec moi." Le noiraud gronda et il fallut que le roux le lève pour qu'il sorte de son futon. "Qu'est-ce qu'avait cet idiot ?" HinaKage - Yaoi


Titre : Plan tordu

Couple : HinaKage

Rating : M (donc lemon)

NDK : Bonjour !

Désolé d'avoir laissé mon compte inactif pendant si longtemps ! J'étais beaucoup plus présente sur wattpad qui est, je l'avoue, plus simple d'utilisation…

Durant cette période j'ai participé à un « projet » qui consistait à écrire des OS pour défendre le ship qu'on préférait le plus dans Haikyuu. Vous vous en doutez : j'ai choisi le KageHina aha

Et je vous avoue qu'on s'est un peu lâcher… Certains OS vous paraîtront bizarres ou autres, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

Bonne lecture !

KT/HS

Kageyama dormait tranquillement comme un bien heureux quand quelqu'un le secoua doucement. Il voulut faire semblant de ne pas s'être réveillé au début mais en entendant la voix de son coéquipier roux l'appelé, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il remarqua que les autres étaient encore endormis mais que le soleil étant déjà levé, ils n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, imbécile..., marmonna le noiraud.

Vu que les autres dormaient encore, il pouvait encore dormir. Alors pourquoi cet idiot l'avait réveillé ?! Si c'était pour qu'ils s'entraînent plus tôt que les autres, alors peut-être allait-il lui pardonner...

-Lève-toi et viens avec moi, murmura Shôyô.

Le noiraud gronda et il fallut que le roux le lève pour qu'il sorte de son futon. Encore à moitié endormi, il suivit Hinata qui le tirait par la main, en faisant en sorte qu'ils fassent le moins de bruits possible. Ils sortirent alors de la salle de classe qui leur servait de dortoir pendant le week-end d'entraînement à Tokyo pour se diriger vers les toilettes dans le couloir d'à côté. Et ce n'est qu'une fois-là que le noiraud émergeant de ses songes. Baillant, il fixa son partenaire pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Il remarqua alors que ce dernier avait les joues rouges et était un peu gêné.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'avait cet idiot ?_

-Bon, alors. Tu vas me dire ce que tu me veux pour me lever aussi tôt ?, demanda le noiraud.

-Heu... et bien... Je me suis dit que... tu ne voudrais pas que les autres sachent..., dit le rouquin avec hésitation.

Kageyama haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'ils sachent quoi ?, questionna-t-il.

Hinata ne lui répondit pas et rougit un peu plus. Détournant la tête, le rouquin pointa une partie de son corps avec son doigt, le forçant à suivre le mouvement...

Et il vit ce qui gênait à ce point le feinteur.

Son short qu'il utilisait pour dormir était déformé... à cause d'une bosse dans le vêtement.

Rougissant à son tour, Kageyama se retrouva perdu. Il se rappela alors avoir fait un rêve étrange où il était avec un jeune homme dans une situation pas orthodoxe du tout. Il se rappelait très bien de tout ce que le jeune homme lui avait fait et qu'il y avait prit plaisir. C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait... que ce soit le rêve ou la réaction de son corps.

-Bon... je... je te laisse, dit Hinata en se retournant pour partir.

Mais Kageyama l'arrêta en lui attrapant le poignet. Ses yeux bleus montraient une anxiété peu coutumière. Pour cause ! Le noiraud ne savait pas du tout quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Il avait bien entendu des conversations à ce sujet mais il n'avait jamais porté grand intérêt. Et il ne l'avait jamais fait... Il ne voulait pas avouer à Hinata qu'il était complètement ignare dans ce domaine et qu'il avait un peu (il disait bien un peu) peur de ce qui allait se passer. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire...

-Quoi ?, demanda le rouquin.

-Heu.. je... heu...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais rien dire aux autres, essaya de le rassurer le roux.

-N-Non... c'est pas ça...

 _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que sa s'en aille...?_

Non, il n'y arriverait pas. C'était tellement la honte.

Alors il relâcha le poignet du feinteur, baissant la tête. Il ne pourrait jamais lui demander... Alors il allait attendre que sa s'en aille tout seul. Il allait dire à Hinata de partir... mais celui-ci le poussa soudainement jusqu'à l'une des cabines. Il y entra lui-même et ferma vite fait la porte.

Sur ce coup, il ne comprit pas.

Puis il entendit des bruits de pas et de voix, et la porte des toilettes s'ouvrirent. Il ne reconnut pas vraiment les voix mais, intérieurement, il remercia Hinata. Ces personnes auraient remarqué son état et les moqueries allaient vite fusées de toute part. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas seulement, c'était que Hinata s'était lui aussi enfermé avec lui. Le rouquin n'avait rien à craindre. Alors pourquoi ?

Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il sentit la petite main de son partenaire sur la bosse qui déformait son short. Un petit glapissement sortit de sa bouche.

-On va attendre qu'ils s'en aillent..., murmura le roux.

-Q-Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?, souffla Kageyama.

Le roux lui offrit un sourire en coin. Ses yeux d'ambre le fixaient avec intensité.

-Et bien quoi, sourit Hinata. Tu vas me dire que tu ne voulais pas de mon aide ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as retenu non ?

-Je... je...

Kageyama était sûr que son visage était rouge.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kageyama. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi...

En disant ça, le rouquin se mit à genoux devant lui. Il fit descendre son short et son boxer d'un même mouvement, libérant enfin son sexe érigé. Lui lançant un regard, le feinteur prit sa verge en main et commença des caresses aériennes. Le noiraud en rougit. Il ne pensait pas Hinata capable de tant d'audace. Et il sut qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises lorsque le jeune homme accroupi se mit à donner de petits coups de langue sur son membre. Il retient un gémissement.

-Hi-Hinata...

-Tu peux gémir, tu sais ? Ils sont partis.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit à part eux dans les toilettes. Pourtant, il se refusait à faire du bruit. Il n'avait pas prévu que le rouquin fasse ça. Il voulait juste qu'il lui dise quoi faire...

Sans prévenir le rouquin engloutit son membre dans sa bouche.

... mais il devait avouer que c'était mieux comme ça !

Il ne se retenait plus. Il gémit alors que le rouquin faisait des mouvements de vas-et-vient sur son membre avec sa bouche. Il sentait que ses jambes tremblées face à toutes ses sensations. Hinata passa un bras entre ses jambes pour baisser la lunette des toilettes et le poussa pour qu'il s'assoit. Il ne se fit pas prier. Une fois assit, il eut l'impression que le rouquin accéléra la cadence.

Son membre se retrouvait englouti dans un fourreau de chaleur. La bouche de Hinata allait et venait rapidement dessus. Léchant parfois juste le gland avant de reprendre ses gorges profondes. Une chaleur étrange envahissait son corps, le forçant à rechercher avidement de l'air. La respiration sifflante et les joues rouges, il ne pouvait que gémir, prisonnier des attentions de son partenaire. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt sombrer, et même si sa main s'accrochait aux cheveux roux, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler de partout.

C'était bon... Trop bon...

Les sensations qu'Hinata lui faisait ressentir... c'était juste beaucoup trop bon.

-Han... Hi-Hinata... je.. haaan...

-C'est bon n'est-ce-pas ?, demanda le rouquin puis en léchant la verge sur toute la longueur lentement.

Kageyama crut devenir fou à cela.

-O-Oui... c'est... c'est bo-haan...

Hinata ne lui laissait aucun répit. Le rouquin le dévorait littéralement.

-Tu es plutôt mignon en vrai Kageyama.

-N-Non... han...je ne... aaah...

-Si, tu l'es. Avec ses joues rouges... Ses yeux bleus noyaient sous le plaisir... Et ses gémissements... Adorable.

Il voulait dire au rouquin qu'il avait tort. Qu'il n'était pas mignon.

Il voulait lui empoigner la tête fortement comme à son habitude mais ses forces le quittait peu à peu.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était gémir encore et encore, laissant Hinata faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Prit tellement dans son plaisir, il ne vit pas le roux mettre une main dans son propre short et en sortir un membre aussi dur que le sien. Il ne le vit pas se masturber en même temps qu'il le suçait. Il ne vit rien car la jouissance était proche. Tellement proche, que lorsqu'elle le happa, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Dans un cri mué, il se déversa dans la bouche de son camarade alors que celui-ci se vidait dans sa main.

Son corps était encore secoué de soubresauts après son orgasme. Cela avait été son premier... Et c'était Hinata qui le lui avait donné. Il s'était vidé... dans sa bouche.

Il réalisa alors ce qu'il avait fait.

Il tourna ses yeux sur le roux toujours accroupi. Et il le vit lécher le reste de sperme qui était sur son sexe. Puis sur ses propres doigts. Il en rougit.

-D-Désolé, j'ai..., commença le noiraud.

-Ce n'est rien Kageyama, lui sourit le rouquin. Mais il va falloir qu'on prenne vite notre douche.

Kageyama acquiesça. Il voulut se lever mais ses jambes étaient encore tremblantes. Il resta donc assit sur les toilettes alors que son coéquipier se levait. Il prit le rouleau de papier toilette pour essuyer les traces de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Puis il débrouilla la porte pour sortir. Mais avant il lui adressa un sourire et...

-Si tu as encore besoin d'aide pour ce genre de choses, je serais ravie de t'aider, Kageyama, déclara-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Et il referma la porte sur un Kageyama rouge et estomaqué. Un petit rire prit Hinata. Kageyama n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Son érection soudaine était de sa faute : il l'avait touché dans son sommeil et cela avait apparemment provoqué un rêve érotique chez le noiraud. Et il l'avait conduit aux toilettes à l'heure où il savait que des membres de Fukurodani venaient pour qu'ils soient enfermés dans une cabine. Et il avait pu s'occuper de Kageyama. Le fait aussi que ce dernier n'avait jamais eu de relation et d'envies sexuelles avait été un petit plus dans son plan. Maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire c'était de provoquer d'autres situations comme celle-ci et attisait le désir du noiraud pour lui ! Et Kageyama finira par l'aimer !

Certains diraient que c'était un plan tordu de faire tombé quelqu'un amoureux par le sexe mais pour lui en amour il n'y avait pas de restriction ! Tout était bon pour obtenir le cœur de celui qu'il aimait.

Fin


End file.
